Closer to God
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga nunca ha comprendido los motivos de Shaka, pero éste puede que entienda mejor que nadie quién es Saga de Géminis. (Advertencias: yaoi, lemon.)


**Closer to God **

**N/A: **Basado en la canción homónima de NIN. Escrito para el Twinfest del foro SSY.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to God_

_You can have my isolation_  
_You can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith_  
_You can have my everything._

-NIN

Las sombras de la habitación parecían ocultar su figura, pese a que la abundante cascada de rubias hebras delataba la presencia de su persona sobre el lecho. En ese preciso momento se preguntaba acerca de aquello que causaba que el rubio se quedara recostado ahí, ignorante de las tinieblas que se cernían a su alrededor, casi amenazantes. Sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados, mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión perfectamente serena. Realmente no podía entender el motivo por el cual el otro no tomaba sus prendas descartadas por el piso, para después marcharse en dirección al templo de Virgo, justo como solía hacerlo en un principio, cuando a Saga aún le era posible leer los gestos del rubio.

La mayor parte de las veces le era imposible comprender los motivos de ese hombre, lo cual le hacía sospechar que esa era la razón por la cual experimentaba semejante fascinación por el guardián de Virgo, el hombre supuestamente más cercano a ser un dios de entre todos los dorados. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que le hacía diferente del resto de sus compañeros, sino su capacidad para permanecer distante y sereno en situaciones que otra persona habría enfrentado con mucha menos gracia. Era esta cualidad la que realmente le intrigaba y complacía en igual medida.

Shaka de Virgo era un manojo de contradicciones que le instaban a tratar de revelar cada uno de los recovecos de su persona, de manera fría y clínica. Su ser emanaba una arrogancia innata en cuanto penetraba en la habitación; no obstante, era el primero en mostrar humildad al aceptar las escasas limitaciones de su persona. ¿Cómo no sentirse entretenido ante la noción de alguien aparentemente humilde, que podía ser al mismo tiempo tremendamente soberbio?

El joven hindú decía defender la justicia, pero en más de una ocasión le había visto mostrarse inclemente, casi cruel, al reprender lo que parecía considerar una falta grave. Shaka era un hombre aparentemente virtuoso y orgulloso, que anteponía la justicia como precepto central; era por ese sencillo motivo que le dejaba extrañado el hecho de que permaneciera apacible en su lecho después de todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algún día fuese a obtener la respuesta a esa pregunta que repetía cada vez que se encontraban en esa situación, con Saga sometiéndole bajo el peso de su cuerpo y de sus pecados. Cada día llegaba hasta el templo del sumo sacerdote, colocando una rodilla en el piso al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza en un acto de obediencia ante uno de los más grandes pecadores. Se preguntaba si el rubio era consciente de la ironía: Shaka defendía algo que hacía mucho tiempo se había perdido entre los pliegues de la túnica que usaba todos los días desde que hubiese usurpado la más elevada posición en el Santuario.

Cuando decidió alejar su mirada de la revuelta cama, pudo percatarse de como los ojos del más joven le observaban detenidamente. Sus orbes eran del más perfecto y límpido celeste, y fascinaban tanto al otrora guardián de Géminis, que en más de una ocasión se había preguntado la razón de que prefiriera ocultar tan hermosa visión. Seguramente había algún otro método para concentrar su cosmos. Y como si hubiese leído su mente, el rubio cerró nuevamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a deambular por la habitación en busca de sus prendas descartadas a lo largo de la habitación.

Con un movimiento fluido y veloz, el mayor se aproximó hasta el guardián de Virgo para tomar una de las delicadas muñecas entre sus dedos, con más fuerza de la necesaria, si es que la expresión tensa del rubio era indicativo alguno. Le guió con firmeza hasta la cama para finalmente dejarle caer con descuido sobre las sábanas aún tibias. La expresión de Shaka había vuelto a su aspecto impasible, pese a que su postura reflejaba cierta rigidez que traía una sonrisa a los labios de Saga. La imagen era igual de contradictoria que el guardián de Virgo, una delicada contraposición que amenazaba con verse desbalanceada por sus acciones.

El mayor trepó en la cama, colocando sus rodillas sobre las enredadas sábanas al mismo tiempo que sus manos se cerraban alrededor de las muñecas del joven hindú, atrapándole efectivamente entre su cuerpo y la cama. La tibieza que emitía el cuerpo debajo del suyo solamente exaltaba esa placentera sensación de dominio que recorría su sangre en esos momentos. En instantes como ese sabía que la oscuridad en su interior era una presencia innegable y poderosa, que si bien podía tratar de ocultar en el abismo de su mente, siempre estaría ahí, perenne. De repente le asaltó el deseo de ver a Shaka retorcerse, tratando de liberarse y de resistirse a la conquista física y sexual que sin duda estaba por suceder.

Sin embargo, había aprendido hacía mucho que la única resistencia que mostraba aquél, era la más absoluta sumisión. Hasta el momento no había logrado provocar una reacción violenta por parte de Shaka, aunque eso no le evitaba intentarlo cada vez que se encontraba besando los labios de éste o marcando el pálido cuerpo del menor. La situación no evitaba que una sonrisa irónica y satisfecha se dibujase en sus labios cuando escuchaba la respiración entrecortada y jadeante de virgo, así como los dedos del mismo encajándose en su piel hasta dejar marcas rojizas, mientras sus caderas embestían furiosas el cuerpo capturado debajo de él, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento.

La sangre que poco a poco comenzaba a descender por las torneadas piernas del sexto guardián era prueba suficiente de lo agresivo de aquel encuentro, así como la delgada línea que se asomaba en el entrecejo de éste. Los músculos de su cuerpo entero se contraían a intervalos irregulares, apresando dolorosa y placenteramente su excitación al mismo tiempo que embestía. El calor era casi insoportable, y la sensación del sudor recorriendo su anatomía y entremezclando sus esencias, sólo conseguía acrecentar la sensación de estar consumiéndose en aquel ardiente contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Observaba el rubor que ascendía por los delicados pómulos del rubio, hasta que su cuello y su pecho adquirieron la misma tonalidad. Saga ladeó su rostro, estudiando las facciones de Virgo tanto como le era posible en ese estado de deleite sexual. Sin duda era un hombre atractivo, incluso podría aventurarse a llamarle hermoso, casi andrógino. Pero había algo decididamente masculino en él, nadie podría haber pensado que Shaka de Virgo luciera como una mujer. Su cuerpo era todo ángulos y marcados músculos cubiertos por una pálida y satinada piel que le invitaban a dejar su huella en ella.

El deseo de poseer, mermar y profanar el cuerpo y el alma de ese hombre casi santo era un poderoso afrodisiaco para el mayor, quien usualmente sólo sentía una insaciable hambre de poder. Aunque si era honesto, sus encuentros con Shaka, en el fondo, se trataban de lo mismo. Cada vez que su cuerpo se entregaba al cálido interior del rubio, Saga se sentía un poco más cerca a eso que tanto deseaba, a esa divinidad suprema y absoluta.

¿Acaso era eso lo que deseaba el guardián de Virgo, que el impostor se consumiera en la más perfecta embriaguez causada por el poder? En ocasiones sospechaba que lo único que el guardián de la sexta casa deseaba era recriminarle silenciosamente todos sus defectos, su falta de fe y el pasado teñido en sangre que le acechaba a cada respiro. Pero otras veces parecía que lo que intentaba Shaka era darle un respiro, extendiéndole una invitación a dejar todo de lado por un momento para poder meditar y recordar la razón por la cual toda esa farsa valía la pena. Su relación con Shaka era compleja y contradictoria, pero Saga sospechaba que en ocasiones, era lo único lo mantenía con algo apenas parecido a la cordura.

Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto notó que los había cerrado, para regalarle la imagen de Virgo debajo de él, retorciéndose mientras le miraba con sus orbes celestes como si pudiera leer su alma mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban con aquellos erráticos movimientos producto del deseo y del instinto carnal que les consumía en esos escasos minutos. Shaka representaba todo aquello que le carcomía por dentro y que evitaba que abrazara con brazos extendidos la oscuridad dentro de sí, por eso una parte de él deseaba deshacerse del más joven. En un instante sus manos se encontraban alrededor del cuello del joven hindú y sus dedos se enterraban en la ardiente piel con firmeza.

Las cejas del rubio se elevaron mientras sus ojos le miraron apenas con aparente sorpresa. Pudo observar como Shaka luchaba contra el instinto de defenderse, aunque al final sus dedos se habían enredado en las manos de Saga, sin buscar deshacerse del agarre, sino más bien tratando de recordarle que tenía su vida entre aquellas manos. Una vez más los irises celestes quedaron ocultos de su mirada al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del sexto custodio se arqueaba.

Saga le miró con sorpresa, el cosmos de Virgo se había encendido y el suyo había respondido de inmediato, como si saliera ávido a su encuentro. La exaltación de aquella sensación le llevó a aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad de sus movimientos mientras disfrutaba de la casi asfixiante calidez del interior del otro que poco a poco comenzaba a cerrarse alrededor de su miembro, producto sin duda de la falta de oxígeno que sufría el sexto custodio.

Le era imposible asegurar quién gemía y quién gruñía, aunque sospechaba que sus voces se entremezclaban de modo similar al que se enredaban sus cuerpos. De repente, sus sentidos se vieron sobrecargados y las rítmicas contracciones del interior de Shaka le llevaron a desbordar su simiente en aquel estrecho pasaje. A veces era como si con ese acto primitivo y sexual pudiese deshacerse de todos sus pesares, dejándole a Shaka todo su cansancio, su ira y su apatía.

Cuando su mirada pudo fijarse de nuevo en el más joven, se encontró con el cuerpo laxo y cubierto de semen de su amante.

—¿Por qué Shaka?

No había querido hacer esa pregunta, pero las palabras habían abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas. La pregunta era aparentemente vaga, pero ambos sabían a qué se refería. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio y Shaka comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse, sin duda dispuesto a regresar hasta el templo de Virgo. Saga dedujo que el otro no le respondería, por lo que comenzó a buscar su túnica.

—No eres tan terrible como crees. Si no fuera así, hace mucho que me habría opuesto a tus órdenes. Recuerda Saga, no hay un bien ni un mal perfecto.

La enronquecida voz del joven hindú moría lentamente, dejando a Saga con un semblante meditabundo.

Su relación con Saga había resultado mucho más complicada de lo que había deseado; en un principio sólo había querido ofrecer su apoyo al griego, pero las cosas no habían tardado en salirse de control. Antes de darse cuenta, Saga ya le tenía acorralado y prácticamente sometido. Pudo haberse opuesto y defendido, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta del profundo pesar de Saga y del delgado hilo del cual pendía su cordura; el mayor estaba a punto de perder el camino y Shaka había hecho lo posible por evitar que eso sucediera. Sin dudarlo, se había entregado a la tarea de convertirse en todo aquello que el otro necesitara. En ocasiones había sido un oído atento para los pensamientos que parecían arremolinarse en la mente del griego, otras veces había sido el objeto de sus más oscuros deseos y de sus más hirientes palabras.

Con mucha frecuencia había escuchado a Saga quejarse acerca de su incapacidad para comprender a Shaka, incluso había estado cerca de estrangularlo mientras le recriminaba por motivos que él mismo apenas entendía. Pero había decidido permanecer a su lado pese a todo, incluso cuando la mayor parte de las veces era incapaz de comprender a Saga. La ironía no escapaba a su atención, pero quizás esa mutua sensación de desconcierto era lo que los había mantenido juntos durante todos esos años. Aunque una parte de él le hacía sospechar que quizás había terminado más involucrado de lo que deseaba.

Podía recordar con cierta acritud la ocasión en que había visto a Cáncer saliendo de los aposentos privados del sumo sacerdote. La expresión del italiano no le dejaba dudas acerca de lo que había sucedido entre las sábanas de aquellos aposentos. Cuando el otro pasó a su lado Shaka tuvo que hacer un acopio de todo su autocontrol para no expresar el desprecio y desagrado que sentía por el guardián de Cáncer. Por su parte, el italiano caminaba hacia él con su usual desfachatez, para después dirigirle una sonrisa entre desdeñosa y socarrona relizando un gesto obsceno y abandonando así el templo.

Ese día, Shaka también había abandonado el templo del sumo sacerdote sin ver a Saga, y después de esa ocasión habían pasado meses antes de que regresara a la cama de Saga. Cuando lo había hecho, el griego había sido tan agresivo y posesivo que por un instante el sexto custodio había pensado que terminaría por estrangularlo mientras abusaba de su cuerpo en uno de los encuentros sexuales más brutales que habían tenido. Y como si buscara compensarlo, la siguiente vez que se habían encontrado, Saga había sido especialmente cuidadoso e incluso agradable. Cuando se despidieron Shaka estaba seguro que ese era el mismo hombre que había conocido cuando había llegado al Santuario.

Cuando había llegado a la India, Shaka no se había imaginado que sería Leo quien le encontraría ahí. El resentimiento y la hostilidad que emanaba no sorprendían a Shaka, sino el hecho de que Saga, intencionalmente, había enviado al único dorado que habría preferido terminar con su vida en lugar de protegerla. No estaba seguro de si aquella era una prueba para Aioria, o si se trataba de una muestra más del retorcido humor que a veces mostraba el mayor.

Shaka le había dejado en claro a Leo que no se defendería si intentaba atacarlo, y éste simplemente había eludido darle una respuesta directa. Podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, pero había preferido ignorarla a favor de concentrarse en aquella tarea tan importante mientras se adentraba en el templo donde habría de meditar hasta poder hacer arder su cosmos para sellar a las criaturas que estaban libres gracias a los titanes.

Aquella había sido una de las experiencias más desconcertantes y gratificantes que había vivido. Había decidido confiar en la decisión de Saga, incluso si se veía tentado a lo contrario, y no había sido decepcionado. Aioria no sólo le había protegido, sino que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado el patriarca. Ese día el león dorado había luchado valientemente, ganándose el respeto de Shaka y su amistad incondicional. Juntos se habían enfrentado a los titanes y el guardián de Virgo había hecho todo lo posible para apoyar a Aioria hasta que éste pudiera enfrentarse a Cronos.

Quizás por eso había sido tan doloroso el tener que enfrentarse a Leo cuando éste había entrado indignado en la sala del sumo sacerdote, exigiendo explicaciones. Por primera vez había tenido que escoger entre una amistad y su deber, y no había dudado en proteger a Saga pese a que sabía que aquello probablemente marcaba el fin de la única amistad que tenía en el mundo. Sin embargo, nada lo había preparado para la pelea en contra del joven Fénix. La fiereza de su lealtad y su valentía le habían recordado al adolescente que había sido Aioria, por eso había decidido explicarle, si bien dudaba que el menor pudiera realmente comprender sus motivos.

"Ya está, la única cosa que te une aun al mundo es el oído. Entonces, mientras aun puedas comprender alguna cosa, escúchame: Formo parte de los caballeros que han merecido vestir la armadura de oro, me he comprometido a luchar siempre por el bien y la justicia, y a no usar mis poderes por razones personales o maléficas. Y la única verdad que existe en este mundo vano es que... desgraciadamente, nada es seguro. No hay justicia perfecta así como no hay mal perfecto. Por las enseñanzas que he recibido, yo sé reconocer el bien o el mal cuando los encuentro. Y a mi conocimiento, el Gran Pontífice defiende... la justicia. Y por eso le sirvo, no por cobardía o por miedo."

Con esas palabras le había confesado al joven de bronce aquello que siempre se había negado a responder ante la presencia de Saga. Aún podía recordar el profundo respeto que había sentido la primera vez que había visto al santo de Géminis, así como el orgullo que había sentido cuando el mismo hombre le había dado su reconocimiento. Shaka conocía a Saga quizás mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía, y sabía que pese a haber cometido muchos errores, en el fondo Saga buscaba lo mismo que él. En más de una ocasión Saga había luchado para defender el Santuario de diversas amenazas y había demostrado su lealtad. Pero algo en el joven Fénix le había inquietado, y al recordar la genuina ira de Aioria, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo.

El joven Virgo había observado atentamente el avance de los jóvenes de bronce, y su sorpresa no había sido poca al ver como habían caído Shura y Camus, y eso le había llevado a reconsiderar sus prioridades y su lealtad. Por eso había decidido regresar con el Fénix y se había abstenido de intervenir a favor de Saga cuando toda aquella pesadilla había terminado.

Al ver el cuerpo inerte del guardián de Géminis, Shaka había experimentado, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, un pesar tan grande que había tenido que luchar por evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos como cuando era apenas un niño sentado a las orillas del Ganges. Observó impertérrito cómo descendía el ataúd de piedra que contenía los restos mortales del hombre que había sido en cierto modo su mentor y también su amante. Sólo el guardián de Cáncer había compartido su secreto, y al haber caído ante el caballero del Dragón, su secreto era enterrado con Saga.

O al menos eso había creído, pero al ver de nuevo al griego, revivido por Hades y dispuesto a obtener la cabeza la diosa a la que no había podido proteger, un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo y el pasado de repente le pesaba tanto que amenazaba con hundirle en profunda desesperación. En un instante se encontraba peleando contra tres de los compañeros que más había respetado de toda la orden y tratando de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de Saga.

Los ojos de irises aguamarina de Saga le habían contestado todas aquellas preguntas que se habían atorado en su garganta y que había ansiado realizar durante todos esos años. En esa mirada pudo por fin adivinar las intenciones de Saga, su resignación y la gran fortaleza que siempre le había caracterizado. Quizás se había equivocado y Saga no era tan impenetrable como él lo había creído, quizás había sido el mismo Shaka quien no había sabido buscar en las profundidades de su ojos la verdad oculta en lo más profundo de su alma. Siempre había estado seguro de poder leer el corazón de los hombres, pero Saga le demostraba que aparentemente no era tan perfecto en hacerlo.

El joven hindú se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa en sus labios, decidido a demostrarle a Saga que había entendido lo que trataba de decirle y que en esta ocasión no le fallaría. Shaka de Virgo confiaba en Saga de Géminis, y probablemente, siempre lo haría, incluso cuando Hades reclamase su alma.


End file.
